nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tachi Domoto: Das Leben des Tachi´s
Tachi Domoto: Das Leben des Tachi´s, ist ein Film aus dem Jahre 2010 von Kazunari Tokio. In dem FIlm geht es um die Geheimnisse die Tachi vor allen versteck hielt. Die Hauptrollen als Tachi und Yusa werden Tatsua Kahara und Sayuri Hagiwara übernehmen. Handlung Grade 20 Jahre jung und schon ein Großes Ziel, ein großer Produzent und Manager zu werden, das Talent hat er doch keine Kontake, doch als Tachi die Junge Yusa trifft, ist es nicht nur liebe auf den ersten Blick, sondern auch noch das Tachi spürt dieses Mädchen hat talent und so schafft er es das Mädchen bei dem Label Libion unter zu bringen und wird zum Jüngsten Produzent und Manager der Geschichte von Fambranche. Er kommt sein Ziel immer nähr, in dem er noch ein Mädchen auf nimmt und die Gril Band Siranja Nalujana übernimmt und die Kabum Grils gründet. Damit ist er ganz oben angekommen. Mit erst 23 kann er sich gegen die Honda Music Group durch setzen und sein einst bester Freund Yugi Honda, wird sein größter Feind, doch als er 1980 endlich seine Yusa heiratet ist Tachi´s leben, auch Privat auf den Höhepunkt. Er gründet seine eigene Familie und es scheint alles in bester Ordnung zu sein. Doch sein Leben gerät aus den Fugen als seine Frau Yusa bei einem Autounfall schwer verletzt wird und seit dem immer wieder ins Krankenhaus muss. Die Familie wird auch noch durch seine Affären zerstört und als Yusa 1992 stirbt ist Tachi am Ende. Doch er heiratet 1995 erneut, Harumi. Er zieht sich zurück und kommt 1997 mit der Band Styling zurück. Doch erst 2002 gelingt es ihm den großen Durchbruch mit einer Gruppe zu schaffen Color of Flower ist geboren. Seine Vergangenheit mit Sandy Noris holt ihn jedoch immer wieder ein. Mit Color of Flower schafft Tachi das unmöglich und ist erst Mals an seinem wirklichen Ziel angelangt. Als bei ihm Krebs fest gestehlt wird ist es zu schon zu spät. Tachi muss gehen, doch vorher will er all seine Mädchen sehen. Am 26. Oktober.2006 stirbt Tachi und sein Leben endet. Epilog: Die Members von Color of Flower, gehen zum letzten mal auf Tour und gemeinsam mit allen Members die Tachi groß raus brachte spielen sie in ein Musical mit, am Ende des Musicals sagt jeder der Mädchen etwas über Tachi. Gast Weitere Darsteller: *Ai Suzuki as Meelewana Schiwa (Kabum Girls) *Kanna Niigaki as Beela Tewa (Kabum Girls) *Beela Tewa as Tachi Domoto´s Mutter *Channima as Kendra (Kabum Girls) *Lerema as Tera Nita (Kabum Girls) *Shadow as Sisina (Kabum Girls) '' Trivia *Einer der Promo Songs ist von Sayuri Hagiwara ''My dreams come true *Color of Flower singt zusammen, den Titel Song Shinning Power, es ist das erste Mal nach 3 Jahren, das die Gruppe eine Single rausbringt. *Are you ready ist ein Promi Song des Filmes. *Auch Temperature hat einen Promo Song für den Film beigesteuert Dream of my change ~Take a change~ von ihrer Single Papa noo Mama noo *Angel Complex, M.A.R.A.S und Comic Strip, sowie Styling haben zusammen den Ending Song Go Girls ~Love is VICTORY~ You go BOY aufgenommen und herraus gebracht. *In dem Film werden nur Pino und Henry im Film erwähnt. Erst im Nachspann wurde ein Bild von allen drei Tachi Kindern gezeigt. Produktion Kritik *"Die Rollen mit den Jr. zu besetzen war eine totale fehl entscheidung. So kann Rena Mitsui kaum die Sprache." ~VICTOR~ *"Die Hauptrollen mit Sayuri und Tatsuya zu besetzen war die Richtige Entscheidung, nicht nur das beide sehr beliebt sind, sie stellen die Rollen richtig da, aber ob Sayuri sie nicht nur bekommen hat da ihr Großvater der Produzent und Regisseur ist?" ~MediNas~ See also *Groups Line up Movie *Groups for the Movie *Discographie TDG Movie Groups